


A Hundred Little Marks

by Vhenana



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Marking, Non-Linear Narrative, Tattoos, drawing on skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhenana/pseuds/Vhenana
Summary: Vi and Caitlyn leave little marks on each other all the time.A short narrative showing bits and pieces of their lives, and marks they leave on eachother.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	A Hundred Little Marks

**Author's Note:**

> This is very-self indulgent. I needed to write something romantic and cute after an emotionally hard day.

There is over a hundred ways that you can leave a mark on someone. Even in little ways. There have been more times than they can count that Caitlyn has pressed a kiss onto Vi's cheek in passing and left a strong lipstick mark behind. A couple of those times, they were at work, and the other Wardens did nothing other than point and laugh quietly at Vi. It took a while for her to notice, and all she did was lift her hand and point at her wedding ring in a silent gloat.

They didn't laugh at her again after that. 

The fact that Vi and Caitlyn had been dating wasn't a secret for very long. It only took one Warden to notice the angry red bite marks on Vi's neck before the rumours started to filter through the Hall of law. Most of them were dismissive of what he had noticed, knowing that the Deputy was promiscuous, it could have come from anyone in Piltover. In the next hour, one of the most dismissive Wardens, who was taking paperwork over to the Sheriff's office, stopped at the end of the hall when he saw Vi standing over her partner, pulling her collar down and laughing at Caitlyn's blush when she saw the mark. They forgot all about the paperwork in their arms and ran back to his coworkers, eager to tell them what they saw. 

What they couldn't see were the deep fingernail scratches on the Enforcer's back from the night before. The soft gasps and whispered moans couldn't leave marks on Vi's skin, no matter how much she wanted them to stay with her forever. It wasn't a surprise for Caitlyn to find that Vi's fingers glided across her skin and knew exactly where to go. Where to touch; and where to press.

Not to forget hearing the other sing when fingers were replaced with tongues. 

Both of them would remember their first night together perfectly. As if they were made for eachother. They both left marks on each other's skin, mostly covered by clothes, and on view for them both when they were alone again. Vi couldn't help but touch the teeth marks that she had dotted around Caitlyn's shoulders and neck the next time they were alone together. It had been long enough that they no longer hurt when touched, but Caitlyn still flinched away in surprise. The next half hour was full of apologies from Vi, who had thought she had hurt her, only stopping when Caitlyn had coaxed her into laying down on the couch together, the enforcer's head resting under her chin. The patterns that she traced into Vi's back with her fingertips weren't visible marks, but they were ones that Vi loved to remember. 

It hadn't taken long before Vi had stayed had Caitlyn's apartment so many times, and for so many consecutive days, that she had basically moved in. The marks continued to be ones made with fingernails and teeth, but not all of them. sometimes, Vi grabbed a marker and dew small pictures on her partner's arms and hands. Caitlyn only jokingly complained, watching her draw with a soft smile. Those marks would come off easily in the shower. There were a few times that Caitlyn had returned the favour and drew pictures of her own, adding to Vi's existing tattoos, even if she said that she wasn't the best artist. 

It was a short while later that Vi had her idea. She snuck up on Caitlyn when she was baking and hugged her tightly. In her surprise, the sheriff turned, spoon covered in cupcake frosting in her hand, and gently tapped it against Vi's cheek. Another temporary mark, but one that made them both laugh. It was a couple of days later when VI had come over again, bringing Ionian takeout food. After placing it on the table, she straightened up to her full height again and grinned at Caitlyn. 

"Do you want to see something cool?" She had asked, definitely piquing Caitlyn's interest. 

"I have already learnt to be nervous when you say the word 'cool'." That didn't stop Vi from grinning. She unbuttoned her jeans, making Caitlyn raise an eyebrow at her intent. The enforcer hooked her thumb into her waistband and pulled her clothes down just enough to show her partner a fresh tattoo of a pink and white cupcake just below it. The perfect permanent mark. "Vi, you didn't." 

"I did!" She grinned wider. "it's the perfect thing for you, Cupcake!" The food was almost forgotten as Caitlyn stood up and tried to protest what was already done, hiding the fact that she was flattered by the gesture. Every point that was made, Vi just grinned and laughed, knowing that there would be many more markings between them. 


End file.
